Reactions
You start every encounter with tier "reactions". Reactions are special actions you can take immediately in response to something. These Reactions can be used to "Block", "Deflect", or "Brake" BLOCKING: You may, when targetted by an attack that deals physical damage, or energy damage, use your reaction to block. Blocking is an immediate interrupt, but can not be used against crits, and blocking / daily still incurs half damage. You can not block an ult, or an attack of opportunity. Blocking a power that would inflict a non damage state (I.e. Stunned, restrained, prone, etc etc) does not prevent that effect from occurring. Energy attacks may now be blocked. Blocking them causes you to only take 2/3rds damage, full damage on a daily or higher. Just to re-state it, you can not block a crit, a miss effect, or an attack of opportunity. You may block only once per round. Blocking: When targeted by an attack that deals damage, you can use a reaction to block. A blocked melee attack deals no damage, half on a daily. A blocked energy attack deals 2/3rds of it's damage. Full damage if it was a daily. Blocking a knock back attack still causes you to be knocked back. You may block only once per round. What CAN I block?: Basic melee attacks, Basic ranged attacks, all powers that would deal damage. What CAN'T I block?: Attacks of opportunity, miss effects from powers, powers that directly affect you but don't deal damage, Mind affecting powers, critical hits. DEFLECTING: You may, when targeted by an energy attack, use your reaction to deflect. These may be used as immediate interrupts, but can not be used against crits, and deflecting a daily still incurs half damage. You can not deflect an ult, or an attack of opportunity. Deflecting a power that would inflict a non damage state (I.e. Stunned, restrained, prone, etc etc) prevents that effect from occurring. You still can not deflect bursts or blasts. You CAN NOT deflect a crit, a burst, a blast, or an attack of opportunity. You may deflect once per round. Deflecting: Once per round you may spend a reaction to deflect a ki attack as an immediate interrupt, repeling the attack and suffering no damage. A deflected critical still inflicts half damage. A deflected daily still inflicts half damage. This action can not be used to deflect ultimate, burst, or blast attacks. What CAN I deflect?: Energy attacks with a range of ranged, line, beam, wide beam, or cone. What CAN'T I deflect?: Power miss effects, powers with a range of Burst, Blast, Area burst, Area Blast, any power with the Ultimate type, Criticals, and attacks of opportunity. BRAKING: When knocked back, you may spend a reaction to Brake. This is an immediate Reaction that causes you to halt moving backwards after traveling a distance. The formula for braking is distance traveled - speed. So if you're knocked back 13 squares, and you have a speed of 10, you move back 3 squares before stopping. You may not brake if the knock back effect was caused by an ultimate or a crit. CLASHING: If an enemy uses a reaction to block your melee attack, but remains in range, you may spend a reaction to immediately start a dexterity, Power, or Martial clash.